


Tropical Nights.

by beautifuldreamer_x



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldreamer_x/pseuds/beautifuldreamer_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline goes away for a few days and bumps into someone she hasn't seen in fifty years. How will she react? Klaroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropical Nights.

Tropical Nights.  
Disclaimer; I don't own the vampire diaries.  
-  
Caroline Forbes sat, one leg over the other at a small, oval shaped table, breathing in the tropical night time air. Her table, along with many others and an outside bar was settled under a large, white canopy over-looking the pool at the Atlantica Hotel in Hawaii. It was her first time here and only her second day but she was happy to be away from home. She gently stroked the stem of the wine glass with her finger as her crystal blue eyes scanned the poolside bar. The Atlantica Hotel was large and the décor was mostly blue with an ocean theme. It was beautiful, but very expensive. Directly in the center of the hotel was a large aquarium filled with an assortment of tropical fish and other marine life. Each room was set up so that one side looked in on the aquarium. Caroline leant back in her chair, taking a sip from her glass, letting the expensive white wine tickle her taste buds. She sighed, content looking at the beautiful orange flowers that were clustered into a vase in the middle of her table. Caroline's eyes lazily drifted around the room, her eyes settling on each of the tables for a second before moving on. All of the other tables were filled with couples, staring deep into each others eyes, all looking impossibly happy and in love. She was the only one sitting alone. The moon was high and bright in the sky above her as she downed the rest of the wine in her glass, placing it down on to the glass table in front of her. She adjusted the straps on her dress, smoothing it out slightly. The dress was short and black, only reaching mid-thigh, supporting her curves and showing off her toned, tanned legs. The dress was held by two thin spaghetti straps and had a V-neckline that plunged downwards showing some cleavage. Caroline jumped suddenly when the door leading from the entrance hall swing open. She turned slightly into her seat, making her blonde curls fly. Her eyes zeroed in on the door and immediately, she felt electricity tingle up her spine. She sucked in a breath and felt very faint. In the doorway was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. The white shirt he was wearing sculpted his body perfectly, his abs becoming slightly visible underneath the thin material. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his rock solid biceps. He had on a pair of black dress trousers and matching shoes. She watched as his bright green eyes surveyed the room before they landed on her. He looked shocked to see her, but soon enough, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk.

'Oh dear god..' She thought as she watched a manager in a full black suit scurry over to him, speaking to him in a weak, almost frightened tone. The man didn't even look up at him, just muttered a few words so soft so that even Caroline, with her advanced hearing failed to hear it. With a nod, the manager scuttled off disappearing in the direction of the bar. The man's eyes were still locked on her, and she felt her cheeks blush a deep crimson colour, beginning to feel embarrassed under his harsh gaze. She looked away shyly, going back to playing around with her wine glass . She felt like a cowards, too afraid to look directly at him… but she couldn't resist a peak through her lashes to see if he was still there. To her disappointment, he wasn't. She let out a drawn out sigh. She must have imagined it.. strange.

"Caroline.." She jumped at the manly voice behind her, spinning around to face him. He was taller than she remembered. He was even more gorgeous than he remember too, if that meant anything. I guess I didn't imagine it, after all.' She thought to herself.

"Klaus.." She breathed out. She hadn't been this close to him in over fifty years. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the exact same thing as you, love." He smirked, taking a seat. He raised a single finger in the air and a male waiter scurried over, a bottle of champagne in hand.

"My name is Martin and I will be your server this evening." He looked utterly terrified as he placed a glass down on the table, pouring in the delicious liquid. When Klaus's glass was half full, the waiter turned to Caroline. "Would you like some, Miss?" He managed to squeak out.

"Yes please." Caroline replied with a kind smile that seemed to relax Martin slightly. She picked up her wine glass and he poured in the champagne, a lot calmer this time. She nodded for him to stop and he took a step back, looking back at Klaus.

"Will that be all, sir?" He asked and Klaus nodded.

"Leave the bottle and bring me my regular dessert. " Martin nodded and with an almost silent 'Yes sir ', He practically ran off towards the bar. Caroline took a sip of champagne and stared at Klaus. Had it really been fifty years?

"Dessert?" Caroline teased. "But that will go straight to your thighs!" Klaus rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Very funny. Aren't you under age, sweetheart?" He replied, gesturing to glass in her hand.

"Nothing a little compulsion and a fake ID can't fix… I'm officially twenty-one." She smirked at him.

"Twenty-one? Really? I thought you were much older!" He teased right back, making her smile.

"Are you saying I look old?"

"Not at all, Love." He replied. "In fact, you look absolutely ravishing." Caroline felt herself blushing again.

"Thank you." He smiled at her, almost lovingly as Martin came rushing over with a plate . He placed it down on the table and Caroline was shocked.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" He asked and Klaus simply shook his head.

"No, that will be all, thank you." He responded and Martin nodded and rushed off, leaving the two alone again. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Chocolate covered strawberries? That's your regular dessert?" Klaus smiled and picked one up, popping it easily into his mouth.

"Only when I have a woman with me.." He said after he'd swallowed, making Caroline's smile drop slightly. She swilled the champagne around in the glass, staring at the table.

"So, you bring women here often, do you?" She felt her heart sink.

"Just one.." He answered. "Rebekah." Caroline looked up, feeling slightly better.

"Oh, so.. No other special girl then? No one to sweep big, bad Klausy off his feet."

"Like I said before," Klaus commented, locking eyes with the blonde. "Just one."

"Oh?"

"And she's sitting right in front of me.." Caroline was shocked. "You and Rebekah are the only important women in my life and it will stay that way.. Now try a strawberry." Caroline smiled, blushing but picked up a strawberry and brought it to her mouth, biting down and letting the sweet juices fill her mouth. She couldn't stop herself letting out moan as the strawberry juice mixed with chocolate trickled down her throat. This was quite possibly the best thing she had ever tasted. Klaus chuckled deeply, making Caroline pause. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing… they're good aren't they?"

"Excellent." Caroline agreed. She finished off the first strawberry and picked up her glass, taking a sip. "You never did tell me what you were doing here?"

"Travelling, love.. Just like I said I would be doing. The world has so much to offer and I see you finally took me up on my own offer…" He smiled genuinely at her, something that was not normal for Klaus.

"I'm not.. I just needed time away."

"Well, why not come with me?" Caroline remained quiet as she watched him pick up a strawberry and bite into it. Sure, her life was at home, near Mystic Falls with her friends.. But the whole reason she had left in the first place was to get away.. Being around Virginia only tempted her closer to Mystic Falls where she knew she couldn't visit anymore due to grief. She had recently lost her mother and the thought of being in Mystic Falls without her being there too, it broke Caroline's unbeating heart. She locked eyes with Klaus really considering it. Could she really just leave and not look back. Elena was a vampire.. She could see her anytime and not worry about missing out on seeing her. Plus, Elena had Damon looking after her and they were happy together, living in Richmond.. And Stefan was in Italy, doing god knows what. Tyler was up in Canada somewhere, not giving a care in the world. Bonnie and Jeremy were growing old together with kids in Mystic Falls. And Matt. Lovely Matt was dating a Fell. Anya Fell to be exact. Everyone else had lives.. Why shouldn't she. "I understand if you don't want to answer straight away… shall we go for a walk instead?" Caroline felt a little better about this question and nodded. It would give her time to consider his offer properly.

"I'd love that." With a lazy flick of his fingers, Martin came flying over and stopped dead near the table.

"Yes sir?" He asked. " Would you like anything?"

"No thank you, just add this to my bill.. Miss Forbes and myself will be departing."

"Of corse, sir." And with that, he picked up the plate and the bottle of champagne and scurried off. Klaus stood up first, offering his hand out to Caroline.

"Are you ready?" He asked and she nodded, taking his hand as she stood up.

"I am, Mr Mikealson." Caroline smiled and followed him out from underneath the canopy and down the sloping concrete passed the pool area. She knew where he was taking her. A few minutes of silent walking and they emerged on the beach. Caroline gasped. It was beautiful. The moon was bright in the sky and the stars were most defiantly out. There was a slight breeze, not it wasn't strong and the waves gently crashed into the shoreline. It was perfect. "This is… beautiful."

"I agree, princess." Klaus replied and Caroline practically melted. She loved his pet names.. Although she'd never admit it. In the distance, she saw a pod of dolphins at the surface and smiled. The breeze blew her blonde curls around her face as she took in a breath, soaking in the night air. "How long are you staying here?"

"Only a few days.. It was really just to take a break."

"From what, may I ask?" He seemed genuine, not at all like the Klaus who had once terrorized Mystic Falls and all of her friends.

"My mother.." Caroline replied, feeling choked up. "She died.. And I didn't deal with it very well."

"I'm sorry to hear that.. Your mother was a fine woman.. And she raised you to be one too."

"You're getting quite friendly with the compliments, I see." Caroline shot back making him smirk.

"I only give compliments to those who deserve them." He explained. "Like you for example.. You're simply too gorgeous not to get them." Caroline stopped for a second to take off her black heels and sighed happily feeling the sand between her toes.

"I suppose I'll have to take that compliment then.. It's not everyday a man calls you gorgeous."

"You must not have met many decent men then." He said with a smile.

"So, how long are you staying here then?" She asked, curious.

"I leave tomorrow." Caroline frowned.

"Oh."

"You didn't expect me to linger, did you?" He seemed shocked. "I told you, I'm travelling."

"I know. I just thought I'd be able to see you for a little while, that's all." Caroline said, cursing herself as soon as the words came out. A smirk make it's way onto Klaus's features.

"Caroline Forbes, is that your way of saying you want to spend time with me?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe."

"Well, good.. Because you're not the worst company I could have." He admitted. They walked hand in hand along the beach, under the moonlight until the reached the rocks. Caroline sat down on the flattest rock she could find, Klaus following her and she sighed, looking out at sea.

"This is so beautiful.. I should have done this last night."

"I take it this is your first time here?" Klaus asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I've still not really done much travelling."

"Well, now's your chance. I leave for Paris tomorrow and from there, I'm thinking Italy to see Rebekah. Like I said before, you are welcome to join me."

"I don't know, I have a life back home and friends who need me."

"I understand, Caroline. But incase you change your mind, I'll send you the times up to your room tomorrow morning. It's your decision." Caroline nodded. She squeezed his hand in hers and he looked up, locking eyes with her own. She turned slightly so she was facing him and smiled softly.

"Klaus.." She practically whispered.

"Yes, love?" He asked her, staring into her baby blues.

"I've missed you." With that, she leant forwards, capturing his lips in a blazing kiss. He seemed shocked at first but accepted the kiss and let his hand wind it way into her blonde curls, the other resting on her hip, pulling her closer. He deepened the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from Caroline who, by now, was almost in his lap, one hand caressing his cheek, the other on the back of his neck. As their tongues battled, Caroline couldn't help but think going with him wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Hell, her friends could look after themselves. And really, they were all so spread apart, it wasn't very often she got to see them anyway. They all had their own lives… lives without her. After a few minutes, they pulled apart from each other, breathless. Klaus's hand remained on her hip and Caroline's remained cupped around his neck. "Wow…" She murmured, almost not believing she had just done that. "I'm sorry.. I just-"

"No need to apologize.. You must not have noticed, but I enjoyed it." He teased making her roll her eyes. "Besides, it's been a while.." Caroline smiled slightly, remembering the first time.  
-

Caroline sat on the steps outside of her house, tears trailing down her cheeks. Strands of her hair stuck to her faces as she sobbed thinking about what had just happened at the Lockwood's. Tyler had yelled until his throat hurt after she'd tried to comfort him over his mother's recent cancer diagnosis. He told her he didn't need her help and made sure to dig the knife in a little deeper by practically throwing her out and telling her to mind her own business. Like she was nothing more than the town gossip. Couldn't he understand that she cared about him.. And his mother? She cried the whole way home, not understanding what she had done wrong. When she saw the kitchen light on, she knew her mother was home and was reluctant to enter… so she simply sat on the steps outside and cried some more.

"Caroline?" Caroline jumped at the voice and immediately began wiping her eyes, embarrassed at being caught crying. When her eyes were partially dry again, she looked up through her lashes and was shocked at the person standing above her. Really? Him?

"Klaus?" He took a seat next to her a put his hand gently on her knee.

"What wrong, love?: He asked, caringly. That was when she started to cry again. Klaus was shocked but he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, rocking her and trying to get her to calm down. "Sssh, love… tell me what happened?"

"Tyler.." Was all she managed to choke out and Klaus immediately felt his blood boil. What had he done now?

"Ssh, it's okay… what did he say to you?"

"It's stupid.." She muttered, trying to wipe her eyes again. "I was just trying to help him.. And he yelled at me for no reason and practically threw me out."

"Caroline.." She looked up at him, her eyes threatening to let tears flow again.. And he couldn't help but think that even in this state.. She looked simply beautiful. "He's not worth those tears.."

"I love him.. And he treats me like this..:"

" I know.. But he doesn't know how lucky he is." Caroline stared at him for a second, wrinkling her nose in a cute way.

"You think he's lucky?"

"Any man would be lucky to have you, Caroline." Caroline smiled ever so slightly and reached up, pressing her lips lightly against his. He froze for a second before kissing her back with so much force, she almost tipped backwards. He knew she was probably only kissing him because she was upset but-

"Caroline?" Another voice suddenly said, sounding hurt. A male voice. Klaus and Caroline broke apart and stared at Tyler, who was stood at the end of the pathway, staring at the pair.

"Tyler?" Caroline was confused. Then she realized that he had just witnessed and shot up from the step with a panicked expression filling her face. "Tyler! It was nothing-"

"I came here to apologize for being a dick.. I was taking my pain out on you and I shouldn't have.. But forget it, I see you've already found someone to comfort you." Tyler took off walking and Caroline shot down the path after him.

"Tyler, wait!" She cried, leaving Klaus standing by the house. "Tyler!"

"Leave me alone, Caroline!" And with that, Tyler sped off, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. Suddenly, the porch door open and Liz stepped out confused.

"Caroline, what's going on?" She eyes Klaus suspiciously. "What is with all the shouting?"

"Nothing mom.." Caroline responded. "Go back inside."

"Are you sure?" Liz didn't seem to believe her.

"Yes, now please.. Go back inside." Against her better judgment, Liz turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. That was when Caroline broke down again. "This wasn't suppose to happen!" She cried. "None of this was suppose to happen!"

"Caroline, it's okay.."

"How is it okay! He just saw me kissing you! He's never going to forgive me now!"

"You shouldn't have to be forgiven by him Caroline, he was the one who started this whole thing off by treating you like dirt!"

"Can't you understand that I love him! And I just ruined it!" She yelled at him, trying to think. "What am I going to do now?"

"Caroline-" Klaus attempted to speak to her, but Caroline ignored him.

"I'll leave… I'll leave and give him some space."

"You're not going anywhere!" Klaus snapped at her, making her head snap up and her eyes locked with his. "I'll leave.."

"What?"

"I'll leave…" He responded and he was sure he was about to burst into tears himself. The thought of leaving her made me feel physically sick but he knew he had too. She had to be happy.. And if her happiness was with Tyler, he'd let them be happy. "I'll leave and you explain to Tyler that I kissed you, okay? And that it meant nothing… It may take time but he'll understand."

"But-"

"No, love… If you want him back, I have to go." Caroline stared at him, with her head cocked to the side. "Plus.. You have everyone here.. You can't just walk out on Elena.. On your mother.."

"Okay…" She sighed, a single tear dropping down her cheek. "But you have to know something before you go.."

"What is it?" He asked. She stepped close to him and smiled softly.

"It did mean something to me.." His smile matched hers as he reached up and kissed her softly on the forehead. Her eyes dropped shut for a second and when they opened back up, he was gone.  
-

"Yeah, it has been a while, hasn't it?" Caroline replied.

"Too long, in my opinion." He pulled back from her. "Well, love.. It's getting late."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Let me walk you back to your room." Caroline stood up from the rock, picking up her shoes that were lay in the sand by her feet. He held out her hand and she took it immediately, entwining their fingers.

"You're really know how to treat a woman." She smiled at him as they walked back along the beach the same way they came. "Fancy champagne, chocolate covered strawberries… walks along the beach under the moonlight.." She paused for a second. "Who would have thought it." He laughed slightly.

"I'll have you know, I have always been quite the romantic, Miss Forbes."

"I've noticed." They walked the rest of the way in silence, just enjoying each others company as they walked up the concrete slope towards the pool and the bar. They walked past the pool and towards the door at the bottom beside the bar, leading into the entrance hall.

"What floor?" He asked.

"Fifth." She responded and he lead her to the elevator, pressing the big button that said 'five' that was surrounded by a gold rim. The elevator moved and soon enough, the doors were opening and Klaus was stepping out onto the crystal white carpets and walking down the hallway. She followed him easily but pulled him to a stop, spinning him around once she reached her door. "This is me." She said. Klaus looked up at the big wooden door with a golden rim, much like every other door in the building. The number '239' was carved cleanly into the door with a squiggly blue line surrounding it, keeping up with the ocean theme.

"Goodnight Caroline." He whispered to her, pulling her close to him. She back up against the door and pressed her body firmly against him.

"Goodnight Klaus.." Neither made a move to part. They simply stared at each other until Klaus leant down to her level and crashed his lips to hers for the final time that night. A few moments later, they pulled apart, slightly dazed. She smirked at him which he matched almost immediately.

"Goodnight Caroline." He repeated and she pulled her room key card from her purse and swiped it in the door, letting it swing open behind her. He removed himself from her and allowed her to straight up her dress where it had wrinkled slightly in contact with the door. She stepped backwards inside and waiting until he began to walk away before closing the door behind her. She threw the shoes down onto the carpet, pulling the dress over her head. She shook her hair about and grabbed her suitcase, pulling out a set of sleepwear. Then, she practically dived onto the huge, comfy bed, snuggling beneath the warm covers and stared out at the aquarium. It was one way glass. She could see out but no one else, fish and people in the other rooms included, could not see her. She fell asleep watching the colourful fish swim by, wondering what floor Klaus was on.

The sun streamed in through the tropical aquarium window and Caroline groaned, turning over in the big bed. Immediately, she pricked her finger on something sharp and she gasped, sitting up. All around her on the bed were deep blood red roses. She looked down at her finger where it hadn't pierced sharp enough to penetrate. She was, after all, a vampire. She smiled, looking down at the beautiful flowers and only one name came to mind. Klaus. She looked over at the wooden desk in the corner, and their sat a bouquet of roses with two notes attached. She climbed out of bed and picked up the note with a smile.

Good morning Caroline,

I hope you are considering my offer.. And I also hope you liked my flowers. They are beautiful, although, not nearly as beautiful as you. My flight leaves at noon. Your ticket is attached to this note. If you would like to join me, meet me in the entrance hall at 10:00am… If you do not show, I'll assume you have decided against joining me. If that is your decision, then I respect it. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again in another fifty years.

Love,  
Klaus x

Caroline looked at her watch. It was 9:30am now. She pulled put down the note and stared at her suitcase. She was still unsure. With a sigh, she took a seat on her rose-filled bed and honestly, she just couldn't decide. Mystic Falls or Klaus.

Klaus stood in the entrance hall, suitcase beside him. He looked at the clock on the wall as it chimed 10:00am and sighed. He knew it was too good to be true. Other visitors were walking through the hall, trailing their suitcases behind them as they checked out and paid off their final bills. Klaus was all ready to go.. And now, he guessed he be going alone. With one last sigh, he was about to take a step forwards and grab a taxi for the airport when a tiny hand tapped him on the shoulder. He span around quickly, expecting another manager to ask if he enjoyed his stay. They did it every time he came here. Because of his money, they treated him like he was absolutely terrifying. Although, if they knew the truth.. They really would be terrified of him. When he turned around though, there was no man in a black suit. Instead, stood a blonde girl in a summer's dress holding a plane ticket in one hand, a suitcase in the other. Caroline.

"One way ticket to Paris, please?" She said making his face break out into a smile.

"You're joining me?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Like you said, the world has so much to offer… how could I miss a chance to travel it. And besides, having you there will just a bonus." She smirked and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

"That's good enough for me, love.." He said. "Good enough for me."  
-

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a oneshot I wrote a while ago to get over a rather difficult case of writers block!  
> It was posted on fanfiction.net and now, it is my first publish work on here!  
> Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
